A Released Flame
by JFACFanfic
Summary: An all American man can change the course of the world with his decisions, but it can be affected when their motivation to do something right goes out of wack. Anyone can be a criminal, but not everyone can be a hero.
1. Chapter 1

Well, terribly rated M for terribly high levels of smut in future chapters and maybe this one. Great deal of cursing and oh how I wish this was real in some way possible.

I only own Morphia/Grace.

Enjoy.

The Captain wore a black hoodie over blonde dusted hair ever so carefully pushed back. Given the thick jacket, it showed nothing that was underneath the clothing. Hidden built muscles weren't able to be drawn by anyone who saw him walking with his head hung low. Then there was the heroic costume that couldn't be depicted by any bystander thinking they recognized Steve. He wore baggy jeans to hide the tights that went along with the top portion knowing that he couldn't have anyone knowing who he was, not at the moment anyway. The costume is all he had for his shield was left back at his apartment as well as his mask. He left it for a reason that the bar didn't exactly allow weapons and he was to respect that. Just for a few doses of liquor since he couldn't exactly get drunk; sometimes being a super soldier wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

There were things he couldn't do that weren't logically possible, well to normal people at least. He was able to run so many miles in so little time, such great stamina he had and such endurance he held inside of him. He had great experience in the war that lead to some nightmares that had him wake up huffing breathlessly like he was getting beat up again as a younger man. The muscles he possessed would twitch in the aftermath of falling back against the mattress running his hands through his hair. There was prayer that then would take place in his mind trying to rid the demons of invading his dreams. This was a constant and usual for Steve, something he had gotten used to after the amount of time he awoke. His hands would go behind his head pressing down against the pillow he was resting on. Blue eyes would stare at the ceiling in the pitch black thinking of what would of happened if he just wouldn't of became frozen.

Maybe there wasn't another path, maybe this was his destiny that he couldn't avoid in any way possible. He'd think about life, "the good ole' days", his fellow "teammates", his old actual teammates, no more S.H.I.E.L.D, and somehow not much chaos going on. That was good, however, he needed chaos in order to find the thrill and set the line of doing the right thing. He needed to do something at least, just something to maybe even lead him into finding where the hell Bucky was. He and Falcon have been searching for a while now, it would explain why he wore his suit under the clothes. They went on with their usual search then they'd call it a night where every now and then Steve would drink some alcohol alone wanting to feel some affect some way somehow. There would be no recognition and he'd keep a low profile ordering his drinks from the bartender. The worker would oblige, but wonder how the hell he wasn't drunk off his ass with the amount he ordered.

Steve contemplated all of this as he made his way down the hall on the way to his apartment. He went to open the door to find that he heard something coming from the inside. His ear pressed onto the door as a sudden look of seriousness crept onto his facial features drawing in his eyebrows. There definitely was something going on, on the other side of the door and he didn't know if he could trust it. Well, he could knock the door down of course, then be surprised by someone with a gun or maybe even a bomb arming as soon as he went in. His knowledge struck him with a small fear and he marched back where he came from muttering to himself, "Why have a key if I can't ever use it?" He made it out of the building climbing up to his own apartment window. To his own surprise, the window was already open.

The fear he had turned over into his own nobility before he crept in through the open window in such a stealth mode. He crouched down stepping over towards the noise sounding in the kitchen. He pushed his hoodie back to reveal slightly tossed hair watching with his cranium peeked a bit to the side of the wall. Someone in dark clothes had an over-exaggerated bag hung over their shoulder right in front of him. With an obvious shape, his shield seemed to be tucked away inside of the large bag and he shook his head. That did it. Steve made his move and grabbed the mystery person from behind taking them up against the wall. The bag was dropped and he held them there.

They tried to kick at him, but instead their legs came up against the wall slowly losing their breath. The Captain began to speak in a stern voice that showed he meant all business, "What are you doing in my apartment?" He received nothing as an answer and he raised his opponent higher surely starting to cut the air off completely. "Tell me." A squeak came out of the person and the Captain's blue eyes widened before letting go suddenly. The voice he heard automatically had him to let go since it belonged to a woman. She hit the floor with a thud coughing in a feminine way as her hand came up to delicately trace her neck from where he gripped her. Steve felt a wave of both idiocy and sorry all at once as he watched her writh a bit longer in pain. He let her finish before softly placing his hands onto her arms.

She stood quickly to her feet and pushed him away from her pulling a gun straight to his chin. He raised his hands in surrender having his jaw tighten in slight anger and frustration having his eyes meet with her mask. She pulled the black cloth down and pulled back the hoodie to release waves of dark brown hair down her back. Her pink plump lips shimmered as a smirk was formed to tie together an expression of defeat. "There's a certain other man of red and blue who's faster than a speeding bullet." She cocked the gun bringing down her jacket to reveal a black tank top with a sash of bullets across her full breasts. "I don't think you're faster than a speeding bullet, Captain America." His cranium shook from left to right in a repeating motion as he watched her. He caught a glimpse of her tag at the bottom of the tank top she wore and he began to speak. "I'm not. But I'm pretty fast, ma'am. Strong even. I was fortunate enough for God to give these abilities to me." His lips curved for a thoughtful smile and she rolled her emerald green eyes.

"Where's this God of yours to save you now?" In an instant, Steve grabbed her wrist and spun her around with her back to him and his other hand against her toned abdomen. The gun fell to the floor still ready for a shot and he still wore the same smile upon his facial features. "He saved me with what he gave me.. now, Morphia, why don't you tell me what you are doing in my apartment." Great, he read the nametag. Brilliant fucking idea. Her eyes of green burned a bit as she tried to squirm a bit; she noticed his hand moved up each time she struggled. She definitely was going to use this to her own advantage. "Well, Rogers, you grip and you talk like a bitch. I owe you no explanation. I don't give a fuck who you are, you will let me go and I'll be on my way." The profanities she was spewing took Steve a bit back. She squirmed again and his hand rose up careful not to touch her below her waist.

His grip tightened slightly around her wrist as he began to speak rather softly then intended, "You were the one inside my home, all I ask is for a reason." She jumped this time and his hand brushed against her most intimate area causing him to let go. They faced each other and he started to apologize in an instant. "I-Ma'am, I didn't mean to–" Her hand covered his mouth as she began to speak into her watch after clicking onto it. "Tag Morphia, Captain Rogers is not home and doesn't seem like he's showing up anytime soon." He was about to protest, but his mouth began to go numb as she pressed her hand harder against him. A voice came out of the device, "Fine. You're off duty as of right now, Morphia." She turned it off taking her hand from Steve's mouth to remove the tracking chip attached at the back. It fell to the floor and she stomped on it.

Steve watched as she did so until she finally turned to him with her hand coming from her side towards him for a handshake. "I'm Morphia, I was assigned to kill you, but I've been stalling. Shake my hand and I got your back, Rogers." He blinked at her as he absorbed it all in. With an almost reluctance, he shook her hand. "So Morphia, who are you working for and why should I trust you? I actually just met you." She scoffed as she crossed her arms against her chest pursing her lips. "We just met and you were already trying to find the sweet spot." Her hands came at her thigh level while she pointed to her covered womanhood. Steve let out a breath as a light blush crept up his neck un able to be seen because of his costume. He grabbed her wrist again ignoring her comment a little taken back that she hissed at him upon contact. "You still haven't answered why you were stealing from me." Morphia felt like kicking him, but she was trying to set some kind of line at least between them. Her other hand went onto his shoulder.

"Come on, Rogers. Details details. What matters now is that I'm not stealing from you anymore. Let it go." He looked to her hand, he had a feeling she was planning something. "I will let it go when my shield is not, still, in your bag." Her green eyes rolled and she nodded in a compromise. He let go as he then watched her take the shield out and put it onto the kitchen floor. Morphia then put her hands up in surrender towards him with a bored expression upon her facial features. "There. The shield is out of the bag and on the dirty kitchen floor. You fucking happy now?" He raised his eyebrows as he placed both hands behind his back clasping them together. His head shook back and forth as he had her in his sight; she would've been gorgeous if she didn't have such a mouth. "Then what in the hell do I have to do to make you happy? I do somewhat care, well not really." This time he was the one to roll his blue eyes. He motioned towards the window.

"Out of my home, never come back, or face the consequences." Morphia shrugged and went to the window placing one leg out as she looked back to him. "You got it Cap'. I'll be on my way now." She placed the leg back in and fell backwards into the air causing Steve to rush over to the window and look out. She was nowhere to be seen on the ground, it was if she had just vanished. He sighed and went back into his apartment examining it all. Steve wondered if it was dirty like she said. It didn't matter now, he needed a shower to start things right in the morning. He removed his thick hoodie and tossed it off to the couch making his way over to the bathroom. This suit was starting to bother him since he wore it so long.

* * *

The bathroom door opened and hot steam was let out there afterwards. Steve emerged with a towel around his waist as his muscles were glistening in the little water they had on them. He ran his hand through damp hair before turning off the light and closing the door to the bathroom. "Wow, now I wish you would've went for the sweet spot on purpose." His head jolted in Morphia's direction where she sat on a chair. He realized her eyes were drifting away from his face and down his body. "What are you doing here? I thought I made myself clear when I told you to never come back. I don't even think it's been an hour." She came closer to him, dropping her sash of bullets to the floor to leave her in just her black tank top. Her hands came onto him, trailing down the muscles in his shoulders and arms then to his pectorals. "Listen, I forgot my gun here, I just came to get it back. Didn't know you'd be taking a shower, it's weird when superheroes do things normal people do." He grabbed her wrists away from his body as he spoke in a commanding voice.

"I am a normal person. And I need you to get out of my apartment." Morphia bit her bottom lip slowly parting them slightly as her words came out like a coo. "Not without my gun, unless you're packing one for me." She looked down to see a bulge in his towel before smirking and closing one eye at him for a wink. Steve felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him as he looked down as well. He didn't even notice himself growing hard from her rubbing and seducing voice and body. Ignoring her, he went to the kitchen and grabbed the gun off of the floor coming back to her in an instant. She watched as he took out the materials from the gun and bent it in half dropping all of it in damage to the floor. Her emerald eyes were burning again and a gloved hand came up and connected across Steve's face. "Don't even pretend that hurt, asshole." He let out a sigh knowing that he only felt a slight stinging sensation, but he looked to her.

He should've just gave her the gun so she could leave, but that wouldn't of been right. Morphia sighed in frustration before having Steve grab her wrists and turn her around so her back was to him. He held her wrists like cuffs would and he began to speak. "I told you there would be consequences if you came back. I am turning you in for attempted robbery and home invasion." Her ass grinded against his covered crotch causing him to step back knowing that his package was sensitive from not getting attention earlier. She leaned back against his chest softly purring out his name. "Steve... don't turn me in, please.. I'll do anything..." He knew that the game she was playing was dangerous, but he just couldn't seem to find the words to refuse her offer. She arched her back against him trying to touch his growing member. "When was the last time you have been with a woman, Rogers?" Immediately, many memories started to flood his mind.

He thought of the kind girl who took his virginity when he was in school in the back of her car. He thought of how much he missed being around Peggy with her such poise and beauty. The kiss they shared was his last before he was frozen. Then there was the bold blonde woman who kissed him before that. Natasha kissed him when they were undercover and they had their own night of passion before she left. The last time he had been with a woman would have to have been a couple of months back since she left. He had his fair share of offers, but he'd turn them down since he was usually in a mood of his. Though he was mild mannered, he had every right to be angry and frustrated every now and again.

"Well.. it's been longer than a month. But, I am taking you to jail, you cannot change my mind." Slowly her wrists started to go cold causing his hands to go numb like his mouth did a while ago. He pulled away looking to his hands to find them freezing and almost burning in his flesh. Turning around, Morphia pulled his towel away and tauntingly waved it to him walking over to the couch. Steve grabbed his shield he was keeping on the side of the wall and covered himself before she could catch a glimpse of him completely bare to her. She laughed playfully and threw the towel over her shoulder watching him with a seductive gaze. He only shrugged and walked to his bedroom changing into a pair of boxers along with some track pants. He opened the door slightly and called to her, "You can spend the night, but it's off to jail in the morning." He laid back onto the mattress with his hands behind his head closing his eyes.

He heard his door open, so his eyes opened looking towards Morphia. She came forward and removed her gloves dropping them to the floor. Steve watched her and felt his spine shudder as she crawled up his legs and rubbed her cheek against his covered thigh. Her hands pulled on the material of the track pants to bring them down below his waist to reveal a tent pitched in his boxers. He watched intently knowing how wrong this was, she was the enemy and he was allowing her to seduce him. Her fingertips went under the waistband of his boxers and she drug them down to release a thick hardened cock. Bringing her fingers up his length, she stroked him ever so gently back and forth she went. Steve let his eyelids drop closed as he relaxed into the mattress in enjoyment.

Her tongue reached out to taste the precum gathered at the tip, lapping away at it loving the taste of him. He moved his hands from behind his cranium and tangled his fingers into her silk like hair fanning out over his thighs. Her lips closed over the tip as her tongue licked against it in the wet heat of her mouth. The Captain groaned quietly to his own accord slowly starting to give in to his own desire. She suckled against him having her eyes close in pleasure of his thickness. In a sudden rush, he realized what he was doing and he took his fingers out of her hair to place them onto her cheeks and lift her from his cock. "Stop... I-I don't even know what is going on right now." Defiance drifted through Morphia's mind and she just licked at the underside of him with the flat of her tongue. Her cheeks began to burn as if he was touching fire and he pulled his hands away.

She took him into the heat of her mouth, this time taking as much of his length as possible. He let out another groan as she wrapped her hand around the uncovered inches sucking with a slow pressure that was almost torturous. Her stroking started from where she wrapped her hand as the free hand came up to flutter his balls. A moan escaped and the vibration carried up Steve's spine causing him to grunt with a groan and sigh thereafter. Again, his hands tangled into her hair as his head tossed back against the pillow. She was making him feel pleasure he hadn't felt before, he couldn't help but tug slightly at her hair from the sensations she was creating. Slowly he started to swell more and more. He groaned again this time forming words in almost a whisper, "Christ..."

His chest started to expand in broadness as he inhaled and then collapse as he exhaled with his breath growing shallow. Morphia started to bob her head up and down having his thick tip touch the back of her throat each time as she stroked him along with her movements. Her hand coming up to his balls in time with the upstroke, her own desire growing as she played him like a guitar. She didn't know why she needed to give him such pleasure, but it felt right to keep on doing so. Sure they had just met, and sure the organization she worked for hated his guts, but was it a crime to touch him outside of her job? Somehow she knew that this was going to backfire on her, but right now she was playing by ear. His groaning would increase in volume as her pace would intensify in speed stealing his breath away. She was making this really hard to feel guilty.

Her lips pulled off of him momentarily, and he looked down at her taking in the sight of her swollen pink flesh to memory. "Use me.. take what you want from me." Morphia went right back to pleasuring him like her life depended on him waiting for him to take her up on the offer. Steve knew what she was talking about, but how could he let himself betray himself with the game she was insisting. He took up on his impulse and thrusted upwards into her mouth becoming a bit stunned that she moaned around him. He continued to thrust upwards taking what he needed from her ever so sweet mouth. She tried to keep up with his pace, but allowed him to control how intense he wanted it. Although he was leading roughly, she somehow still felt the mild mannered soldier being a gentleman. How he did it, that was a mystery.

With time, his balls tightened showing that he needed to release himself. He instilled himself inside of her mouth tugging uncontrollably at her hair with a long groan of such relief. His hot seed shot into her throat pouring in like sweet honey. She swallowed ever so slowly savoring the flavor of his thick sticky cum. His hands untangled from her silk hair dropping them to his sides as he tried to catch his breath, but it was no use. Another spurt rushed into her mouth and she kept on swallowing. Her tongue snaked out to lick the remaining cum from his now sensitive member. Her hands put his boxers and track pants up as she climbed up his body straddling his waist.

He was spent, but his hand brushed against her cheek as he spoke in a whisper. "You okay?" Steve drew in a deep breath she nodded in response. They succumbed into the night, but when he awoke, Morphia was gone. It wasn't exactly a surprise, but then again he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last he saw of her. He didn't know why, but this seemed like it was the beginning of something. He just wished he knew if it was good or bad...


	2. Chapter 2

Steve walked across the cement inhaling a breath deeply as Bruce was right at his side wearing a pair of sunglasses and an overexaggerated coat. They had called each other up for a lay low walk to scope out the area but as always, Bruce looked ridiculous. The Captain wore a hockey sweater as well as jeans while a ballcap was at the top of his head easily blending in. Normally, he'd wear something reminding him of his old life, but right now it was time to blend into the public. The long sleeved attire covered up the costume that lay underneath the clothes of dissemble. Even then his broad physique would be shown causing women to turn their heads as they walked. He didn't really return much of the attention since he was lost in reveries including the woman that invaded his apartment more than a week ago. No matter how hard he tried, his mind would wander back to her body, her curves, the velvety lips that caressed against the head of him, and those burning eyes showing complete fire.

He'd be damned if he wouldn't admit that she hadn't been in his daydreams since their encounter. In fact, as they walked, Steve could only think of Morphia knowing he should have done differently than threaten to take her to the authorities. He should have taken her; although his experience with sex was limited, there were a few things he thought about that he was willing to try with her. It didn't matter to him that he was rescuing someone from a burning building, he just heard her seductive voice play havoc on his senses. He was so needy for her and yet they barely knew anything about each other. Maybe it was the idea of seeing her again that made him think other than the right thing. Pleasure or honesty, two things that contradict each other every day. He just never would have imagined that they would have contradicted his life.

Bruce lifted his hand near the Captain's face snapping his fingers quickly bringing him out of the trance. "Steve, you okay? You haven't said much of a word since we met up, it's kinda scaring me."

Steve blinked, a timorous feeling stealing over him as his hand went to the back of his head rubbing gently upon attachment. "Just a lot of things on my mind.. things I really should not be thinking about right now given the nature of what we're doing."

Bruce only shrugged pulling down his sunglasses a bit to escape the opaque feel for a moment. "Who cares? If a friend needs to talk, then a friend needs to talk. Let's go ahead and talk. What are these 'things'?"

Should he tell him? Be branded as a dumbstruck guy who was craving another sexual encounter with a surefire criminal? What did he have to lose? Pride? Dignity? "Uh, well.." Here goes nothing, "There's this girl I met and—"

Bruce immediately let out a small laugh adjusting his glasses back. "So it's a girl? I'm guessing you have this strange array of feelings towards her and you don't know how to tell her?"

Steve bit at the inside of his cheek. Well, Bruce got part of it. Might as well be fate telling him to go with that.. "Yes... I don't know what to say to her or how to tell her about what I've been feeling towards her."

"Just tell her. Better yet, show her."

"Pardon?" Bruce didn't know what Steve was thinking, though. If he showed her what he was thinking, she'd probably reject his offer to plunge in and out of her. "Bruce, I don't think that is a good idea."

Banner merely rolled his eyes. He knew he'd try to be difficult. "Whatever it is, it's always better if you show it. Trust me."

"Anything?"

"Yes, Steve whatever you're thinking, show her! Trust me, you won't regret it."

Again, they fell under silence. Steve couldn't believe how the advice had stricken him. What did he have to lose exactly? It was settled, his mind was made up, he was going to show Morphia what he had been thinking. No matter how un-benevolent it made him feel. He had the right to be selfish every now and then, right? What harm did it do, really? It was set, he would completely have his way only if she turned up at his apartment.

It was probably the last time he'd see her though. It was okay to lie to himself. At least then it boosted up his confidence to stray him away from the thoughts of an adolescent watching some kind of porn for the first time. Oh how he missed his time period, then there was so much more than all the heartache of the two-thousands. Then again, there was the fact that Hitler was a huge threat at the time. There was an upside to this—he finally felt like he was where he belonged. Helping those who needed it made him feel right at place and braver than anyone could make him out to be. Yet, he'd still humble his way out of the mist of glory knowing he didn't need it.

Why he was that way, he had no idea. Maybe it was just the same scrawny kid hidden inside who didn't have he biggest biceps, but definitely had the biggest heart. His morals were being put under temptation and somehow he knew that his thoughts would conflict him in someway. Morphia was probably just a dose of temptation, beckoning him to take a taste of her silk like body. What confused him the most was that he didn't feel as if it was wrong, he felt that'd it be right to just have his way for once. Did that make him selfish? Was that really something that could completely turn him into something he loathed being? Why weren't things as easy as the movies they showed constantly on the television that his fellow teammates suggested?

Though, he was glad that Thor was as unfamiliar with it all as he was. Then again, he was from a different realm while Steve did indeed grow up in this world he still hadn't figured out yet. But really, no one had really figured out the world, not even Google. He was taken out of his thoughts for a second time as a giant metallic sphere hit into the road near the two. Suddenly, it began to build itself up, screeching loudly upon revealing it's robotic body and beginning to cause an uproar. The people around scattered, hiding behind buildings and vehicles, but only enough to catch another glimpse of the monstrosity. The machine roared again while Rogers and Banner looked at one another simultaneously. They ridded themselves of their disguises as best as they could, Bruce immediately channeling his anger to transition into his larger form. He met the machine's size, and so the brawl began.

Steve let his eyes travel around having forgot his shield back at the apartment by accident. Well, damn it. As his incredible friend had a boxing match with the turned robot, he climbed up onto it, having stopped at the top. They continued to fight completely unaware of the Captain teetering but muscling his way to take off the head. Upon removal, there was nothing inside of it but blinking lights and wires. "What the hell?" Steve looked up as the sunlight that was once hitting him became blocked by a circle with rockets that was clearly hovering over him. He gulped leaping to the ground as it came down slowly with a mysterious figure dressed in black standing on top of it. Could it possibly be... Steve grabbed the wrist of the figure immediately knowing who it belonged to.

Just then, Morphia turned her free hand shooting from her glove a small object at the shoulder of the Hulk that sunk into his flesh. He groaned falling to his knees already shrinking down to his human form, Bruce. Steve locked eyes with her, the cloth covering half her face obviously didn't hide her eyes glowing in the same fire he had. Her wrist began to burn at his hand causing him to jerk away from her. Morphia hovered off throwing a ball into the robot where Steve had opened it. Before anyone could react, it blew into pieces creating an explosion that radiated heat to anyone nearby. Steve gulped again, running over to his friend who was grasping his shoulder on the floor.

"Bruce! Are you alright?" He helped him up.

"I'm fine.. it just feels like something's in my shoulder... what about you? It looked like you saw a ghost."

Steve shrugged his broad shoulders, this definitely wasn't the time to tell him about who that was. He just bit his tongue and lead him away from the mob of people beginning to form.

* * *

Steve shut the door behind him leaning his back against it while he pinched the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. The two went to Stark right after what happened and after a series of tests, they came to a conclusion that Bruce couldn't turn over into Hulk. The object had sank deeper than his shoulder to a place unreachable for any type of surgery. As of right now, Banner was useless in battle, but at least he still had his mind. Hours later, Steve changed out of his costume to regular clothes to hit the bar for his usual. He drank relentlessly trying to figure out why he didn't just drag her to justice right then and there. He wasn't going to get drunk, no matter how much alcohol he got into his system, but the bartender refused finally feeling worried. Steve dropped a rather generous tip and headed off home shrugging off any women who tried and make small talk with him.

It was pointless since all he had been thinking about was someone who talked straight out of a rated R movie. He tilted his head up looking towards the noise coming from the kitchen. He took off his jacket walking over to the kitchen in a normal fashion having a feeling on who was in there. There she sat on top of the counter, only this time in nothing but a black tank ripped at the sides with regular shorts that showed off her tanned legs. She wore a pair of converse as she bit away at her thumbnail looking down at the floor tile. Steve walked over a bit more stalkingly than he had attempted. She had yet to look up from the floor, but couldn't stop herself from jumping slightly as two hands came onto the counter at the sides of her thighs, trapping her from where she sat. Pushing away any visible worry from before, she looked up pinning him with her usual gaze of not giving a damn.

Steve returned her stare with an impassive facial expression, although the view of her breasts down her tank top made him flush on the inside. She couldn't possibly gauge his emotions, he was making it almost difficult to do so. Morphia looked away from him wanting to curse at herself for giving in so easily to his death stare. This wasn't the way that things were supposed to go, she was supposed to get him out of the picture as of a week ago and she failed to do so. She wasn't supposed to give him a mind blowing blowjob or let him live when he saw her earlier today. Hell, she wasn't supposed to be here in his apartment right now at this moment. It scared her to be with the super soldier completely unarmed just hours after taking away their friend's ability to become something incredible. This was all sorts of wrong, but she couldn't get the mild mannered gentleman out of her head since jumping out of his window.

Now she was faced with answering to Captain America himself, the guy who didn't need a shield to fight for himself. Why she came here, she didn't understand, but she needed to give him some type of answer since she loathed her boss. But there was no way in hell that she was seeming weak in front of her adversary, either. Morphia didn't give a damn about a lot of things, but she obviously cared a lot about looking scared. She wasn't born to fear, she was born to be defiant, even if people thought she was a bitch for it. Maybe that's why she was here, because any kind of defiance towards her boss made her feel all kinds of great. Plus, there was just something about the former soldier she was drawn to. She wouldn't dare to tell him, though.

"I thought you might want answers about, Dr. Banner... I know you let me go on purpose.." Her emerald eyes shimmered as the light of the kitchen beamed down on them.

Steve kept thinking about what Bruce had said. Whatever it was, no matter what. Although the answers seemed tempting, there was another thing he had his mind set to.

Morphia was surprised that Steve hadn't said a word yet. She had expected a threat and him actually turning her into the hands of someone like Tony Stark. What the hell was his game? "Hello? Earth to Steve?"

Steve remained impossibly impassive, staring with blue eyes that traced over her delicate facial features.

She was growing impatient. So he was going to ignore her? She didn't need this bullshit quiet game. "You know what, fuck you. I try to help and it bites me in the ass. I'll just be on my fucking way."

She pushed his hands away from where they were and leaped off the counter. His eyes followed her and his body turned to watch her. "Later, Cap'."

Morphia mockingly saluted him and flipped a switch inside of Steve's mind. If anyone frustrated him more than her, he'd be damned to hell. To his own accord, when she turned, he pushed her against the wall holding her there with his larger frame. His hands skimmed down the tears of her top to her hips feeling her body tense up beneath him. Morphia let her small hands rest on the wall, taken back from the rough push he suddenly made.

"Rogers, what the hell do you think you're—," she shut her green eyes tightly as he sank his teeth into the bronzed skin of her neck. He pulled away, leaving a red mark that was surely going to take an awful lot to get rid of.

"Shhh... you have quite a mouth on you and you know that, don't you?" He could feel his growing erection pressed onto her thigh.

"I've been told once or twice." If she had been facing him, she'd give him the scowl she was currently sporting. How the fuck dare he to touch her?

"First time we met, you showed me that you can do more than throw profanities with that mouth of yours.." Wow, did he really just say that? He couldn't believe what he was saying, it was completely unlike him. Why the hell did it feel right?

"Shut the fuck up, I just want to get the fuck out of here and out of your prestine life." Goddamn, she hated this situation. She just wanted to get the hell out.

"Why? What's the rush?" He asked her not really paying attention to her now squirming underneath him. He was surely going to enjoy this for some odd reason.

"It's none of your business, so why don't I get out of your hair so you can fuck off in the shower?" She let the corner of her lips curve upwards for a smirk. She felt rather proud of her wordplay.

Steve let out a breath sighing, the hard way it was going to be, then. He ripped the tank top off her body effortlessly before reaching his hand forward to tug her bra up just over her plump breasts. He ran his thumb over her pebbled nipple loving the way she stifled quiet noises. Why was her body betraying her like this? This wasn't supposed to happen! She wasn't weak! Steve ran his hand from her breasts to her toned stomach settling it there as the other reached for the button of her shorts. He unbuttoned and dropped the material down her toned legs revealing white panties that gradually surprised him.

He had been sure they'd be black, but this just seemingly turned him on more. Morphia began to tense further growing uneasy from how he had been taking his time undressing and toying with her. She couldn't wrap her mind around what he was doing or why he was doing it, she didn't expect this from him. Steve pushed her panties down letting them fall along with the shorts he had dropped. Her ass was absolutely perfect, round and firm—it was taking everything in him to not start pounding away into her. Morphia felt his hands move onto her thighs, spreading her just enough for Steve to view her glistening sex. He then unbuttoned and pulled the zipper of his pants easing the heavy denim along with his boxers down a couple of inches off his waist. His cock sprang free, the thickness already rock hard from teasing her.

Morphia felt the tip of him press into her cunt, she arched her back giving into the urge. Fuck, she needed him and she needed him now. He pulled back just enough to tease her, circling himself around her tightness. Morphia whimpered as he began to push himself slowly into her cunt, his thickness making her cringe and shut her eyes. Steve felt the tightness of her squeeze at his thick cock and he wasn't even fully in her yet. He stilled himself, his hands coming up to cup her full breasts. She whimpered again, knowing she couldn't do anything but arch deeply from this position. Steve placed a soft kiss onto her shoulder before pulling back and slamming his hips down his full length sinking into her tight cunt.

Morphia cried out, her head tilting back as she arched her back squeezing her eyes shut. He didn't waste any time, he began to pound himself in and out of her cunt, his hands finding her hips with each thrust. He pulled her against him, making her feel every inch of him hit into the depths of her. When she had gave him pleasure from the week before, she wasn't expecting the harsh slamming that her clawing at the wall. She purred out his name, chanting it over and over again praising for how amazing the odd mix of pain and pleasure surged through her. Just then, his hand went for her clit, stroking it in time with the continuous pumping. Steve felt his mind flush away all the frustration and tense muscles loosen; Goddamn she felt good. Their breathing became rugged, panting away at the intense movements.

A couple more thrusts and Morphia felt herself seeing stars. She tightened painfully around him, Steve groaning but moving through the tight space caused her to moan his name loudly. She came around him feeling herself relax, but not for long. Steve pulled her up against him shooting his load deep within her. They fell forward from the impactusing the wall in front of them for support, standing on their legs weakly. They panted, completely spent from their rough feelings.

"Steve... why.. fuck," Morphia spoke through the haze of pleasure, her enemy still balls deep inside of her.

"I don't know... but, damn it felt right.." Steve buried his head into her neck, breathing heavily against the bronzed skin.

"... I.. I need to go..." She felt her green eyes paler than before. Fuck, he stole all the fire she once held.

Steve expected this. He pulled out, leaving a seductive kiss on her neck before fixing his clothes back up. He removed his Nike T-shirt and handed it to her as she put her bra, underwear, and shorts back into her liking. She scowled, pulling the shirt away from him. Just as she finally got it over her head, he pulled her close gripping at her ass firmly.

"The window is over there, angel." Their lips were dangerously close, but Steve forced himself to pull away and go into his bedroom. Morphia froze picking up the teared remains of her favorite tank. None of this was supposed to happen... but fuck she had to come back. What it was about the Goody goody Captain America, she didn't know. She just wanted more, craved it, she needed his attention. Without a second thought, she climbed out the window leaving from the building. This would make a hell of a story...


End file.
